love is there
by writerbob12434
Summary: Jhonny loves sissy but fears saying .my first fanfic so plewse read and review.oh and if i get250 views continueing the story and sorry for spelling mistakns.writing on my phone .il fix later
1. Chapter 1

disclamer:i do not own jhonny test or cn ir the charachters i only own this fabfic please read and review and tell me what u want out of this story.

jhonny love sissy but feared telling her because if she did not feal the same way he would lose her she would no longer be his friend so he choose being a best friend in her life then being no t even a small part in her life but little did jhonny know that sissy loves him and like him feared losing the one she loved so she kept would love that great be kept hiddin or would they realuse that love is thereJhonny always loved sissy but feared telling her so he kept silent because if she didnt love him back she would never speak to him again so he choose being friends with that lovely image of a woman then having no part in her life .


	2. Chapter 2

this is the first real ch:life in pork belly . so please enjoy i accept any reviews im new so help .critcisam is accepted

everything has changed in porkbelly espacially the residers .jhonny test is now 17 and has become very musculiar throw extencive trainingso to take on more dificult tests but whom no longer test on him due to them crating a test device but he grew a habbit and still trains very much he no longer does so much chenanigans and is more serious about bdangerous situations .his atire is the same except fo a hoddie insted of his jwcket and blue jeans with grean and black shoes .sissy grew from being cute to damn right gorgeous but now is best frie nds with jhonny they always hang out to gether she now wears black sexy stockings a white and read skirt and a very hot red shirt with red flat is the same escept he teases jhonny gor his crush on and marry still the same esxept over gill now they are have as their mom puts it many suiters and they are now shorter then jhonny.

(ahhh.)jhonny yawned as he had just awoke

(bored .too bad dukeys away visiting his orijion country)he stated

he then held his phone and dialed sissy

(hello?)she said with a sleepy yawn

( did i wake u sun shine .from ur beauty sleep)he casually said

oh shut up jhonny)she said

(so can i come over )jhonny asked

(sure im already bored as hell)she said

he said gd bye and hung uo

today he wore a muscliar shirt and heans today was the day he muttered

she wore a very short jeans witch had the hieght of aboxer and a sports bra today was the day she allso muttered


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for the rrviews anf the storry is getting better but review and tell me what do u wanr out of yhe story so i can do it .enjoy_

jhonny finished dressing himself and put on his gery high tech watch that his sisters gave uim for his 16th birthday he left his house entered his very awesome bike witch was a follow up from his sissteres it was like thw bm xx but much cooler with high tech voice command auto drive invisibility to it and to whom ever is wearing the watch or is in contact with they whok is wearing it while in the bike he dtlrove quickly getting eyed by many very attractive girls but he only had eyes for one person anperson whom he wiol have today no matter what happens even if the world ends in flames he wipl have her love.

he reached sissy's house entered ir since he was allowed full acces by her parents whom gqve it ti him after he saved her from parents nlknew that they would eventually get together becauae he was sissy's best friend he lwas always their for her he would go to the ends of the earth tlso she would not have to shed a tear .yes he loved her like no human fan love another he loved every thing about her .her lips wihch he longed to kiss her hairwhich he always dreamt of running his fingers threw her beauty which to him was the beauty if a goddess and today was the day hell tell he came in sissy called him to her room when he entered both of their jaws dropped he was gorgeous like a greak oddones and her well u alreadh know

he entered the room sat next to her

"so what do u want to do"she asked

"medal of honor "he screamed qs he lifted her then put her in her sear gave her a conttrollet she stared daggers into the boys back but then realised how she could use this to her advantage .so after they finished and defeated the big boss she ran and gave jhonny a hug she pushed her breasts into his face suffocating him she then realised what she had done andshe turned bright redshe was turrning around before jhonny test spun her into his arms stared into her eyes and gave her a very passi

onet kiss she returned it they fell onto the bed thenshe put her arms around his neck and she let his tounge through they battled for dominace he took of his shirt but stopped to ask

"sissy are u ok with this"he asked

"yeeeeees"she screamed as she grabbed him by the shoulders

"she took ofbher bra reveling her perfect beauty

jhonny stoped looked her right in the eyes and tolled her

"im sorry that i didnt tell u how beautiful and lovely u are every day"

she pulled into a kissand took off her pants

then his jeans and boxers

"wow"was all she managed to say


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys about not finishing the last chapter the site would not let ne and about the spelling mistakes i will be working on them later but for and gentlemen and children of all ages except beneath15 the 4th chapter

"WOW"was all she manged to say after seeing jhonny's manhood all 8 inches of it

"why is it so big"she stated

"because it had to match my body"jhonny gloated

she then dove onto it bobbing up and down for a long 20 minutes till he came with q magnifisint load

"did u like "she said while gulping all of jhonny s load

"i did .but ur gona lovee this" he said while carring her laying her on her back

he undid her pants and took them and the panties in one tug

"i thing this is good enough to eat " he said theb dove into sissy's woman hood and started laping it

"oh jhonny ,ohhhh jhonnny .ur sooo gooooood"she screamed.(yes sissy blakely is a screamer)

she came into jhonnys mouth

"yummy" he laughed

but then he got up to get his pants he took a condom out

"no need .im on the pill"she said ...,.,...

he jumped on to the bed looked sissy in the eyes and said "i dont want to hurt you"

she gave him kiss and a reasuring

he dove in slowly then broke her hymen"ahhhhhhh"she screamed

he pulled out then began thrusting she called his name all the way through until the both came together

"sissy . i need to tell u i love u"he practicaly screamed

"me too"she said ajd kissed him and she saw his little friend rise

"well looks like some one is up for a second round"she said

"nope .ready for a12 round match up"he said

well this it fo this chapter tell me how it was


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for all the views but i still demand 250 views .and now without any stalling i give you dumdumdum the next chapter.

jhonny (pov)

ahh. just had the best dream me and sissy confessed are love for eachother and had sex all night long and only stopped to call my parents and tell them im sleeping at at afriends house .but it was just a dream .wait this is not my bed and why do i feal a._ahhh its sissy ._it was not a dream a frin so big came on my face i look like my face is gonna pop i kissed her on the head and she woke up to yell, _yess not a dream._she jumped and kissed me.

she kissed him and he whispered to her that he loved her and today was the begining of their then carried her bridal style and she laughed he took her down to the kitchen settled her down and they began making breakfest then an old love song came up and he hugged her and they started to wave to the song with the occational sneaked kiss they sat down to have breakfest he saw she was wearing his shirt and girly boxers he thought it was very cute after finishing he picked her up gave hr a pasionet kiss .

"would u like to go on a date with me "jhonny asked

"sure"she said very happily

they then got dressed he led her to his bike she got behind him he gave her a helmet she then clenched to his back . jhonny drove first to the mall he chose a chick flick which he knew she would he then sat them in the middle again because he knew she would like that. while watching the movie jhonny yawned and then put his hand around her she then rest her head on to his shoulder and snuggled with him .

while leaving.

'did u like the movie "asked jhonny

" i liked that hug more:she said happily

"now we are going to a resteurant"he said

"ahhhh"she said softly while h put his arm around her and led her to their chaires he puled hers so she can sit down

and then ordered what they want to eat .while they ate he told her slowly

"do u really love me"he asked with a flushed look

'yes i love u more then any body could love another "she said in alovely way

"and i love u to he said while kissing her"he said


	6. Chapter 6

hello my loyel redersi thank u for the 150 views but i s want 250 views .and more reviews if u want me ti make a kim possible story..

after 1 month

jhonny's pov

me and sissy have been dating for a month and we are getting serious we told are parents and my sisters how had put money on it with dukey and mom and not if we would get with each other it is about when would we get with each other .we some times sleep over with are parents breething down are necks so my sisters ,made us a some what time slower actially we would go at a fast payth but move normally with respect to our selves .but we are near becoming 18 and going to college yes i was actually smart like my sissters but did not work my self now sometimes or actuall most of the times asked for my sciantific opinion .yeah life is good and my college let sissy in as my room mate yeah u save the world u get some privaleges if u know what i mean so in 1 month me and sissy are going to leave for collage.i hug her and thank god for..

sissys pov

me and jhonny are finally to gether were really serious and we are leaving for collage i see him next to me and kiss him on the lips he grabs me and hugs me and were like that for hours i feel him gently carass me i thang god for...

both pov

i thank god for her/him

well thats it i know cheesy ending o f the story be awere of a possible sequel reveiw for what do u want out from the sequel .peace please review


End file.
